Moving Apart
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What happens when the gang graduates and a couple of them move away? 10 years later, will they still be able to come together and solve one of the toughest myserties they ever faced?
1. Prologue

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related! **_

_**THIS IS A PROLOGUE. YAY**_

_****_She turned, rushing toward her car. She slammed the door shut, turned the car on and sped down the road. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

High school was over, the members of Mystery Inc had to expect this one day.

They couldn't stay young forever. They couldn't solve mysteries forever. They had to go to college, they were growing up.

* * *

Fred watched as Daphne's car sped out of the driveway. He leaned against the window and sighed. Daphne had been right, they were moving on.

Mystery Inc was over.

Fred knew Daphne was going away for her college, he just never expected their break up. He barely thought as the words left his mouth.

_"We should break up. It'll never work." _

* * *

Velma loaded the last of her bags into her car. She promised herself she'd move back, she'd come back and visit when she could.

She had promised Shaggy.

Nothing would stop her from keeping that promise.

* * *

Shaggy shut his bedroom door and sighed. Another job interview in the morning, and he was getting tired. It was his fifth one this week alone, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting a call back.

Scooby was fast asleep across the bed, and barely woke up as Shaggy sat down and unlaced his shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related! **_

_**10 Years Later**_

Fred stood from his desk and walked to the new couple.

"Hello. May I help you today?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll be lots of help. We're looking for a house to buy. We heard this realtor office is the best." The man explained.

"I'm not one to brag, but you've heard correct." He said. "Fred Jones."

"Carter Denton. This is my wife, Daphne." The man said, holding his hand out. Fred shook it, looking to the woman. Then it hit him.

"Daphne. I never thought I'd see you again." Fred said. She looked almost identical to when he last saw her. Her hair was quite a bit shorter, she had lost weight.. but otherwise, it was his Daphne.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." She said.

Fred's heart sank. "We went to school together. Since kindergarten. We dated for five years. It's me. Fred."

Daphne shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"You must have her confused with someone else. We grew up together. In L.A." Carter said, tightening his grip on Daphne.

"Possibly. She looks a lot like a Daphne I used to know." Fred said. "So, what kind of house are you interested in?"

"Secluded, maybe out in the trees somewhere. 3 bedrooms." Carter said.

"Well, we do have one, but it's in need of a lot of work." Fred explained. "Are you interested in fixing up a house?"

"If I have to." Carter said.

"Well, I can give you the address and we can set a time to see it, if you'd like. It's the only one we have that is secluded." Fred explained. "Of course, because of the work that needs to be done, it's very inexpensive."

* * *

"There's something weird about him, I'm telling you." Fred insisted. "I know it's her!"

"I don't know, Fred." Velma said. "Daphne never moved to L.A."

"So, he lied!" Fred said.

"No. Daphne went to New York. Last I heard, she was still working for the magazine." Velma explained.

"And when did you hear that?" Fred asked.

"3 years ago."

"So, she may not even be there anymore." Fred said.

"Well, we can find out." Velma said, grabbing the phone. She searched the name of the magazine and found the number. She dialed and waited.

"Flaunt Magazine. This is Leslie speaking. May I help you or direct your call?"

"Hi, I'm not sure who I should speak to. I'm looking for someone who works there."

"I can find them for you. Name?"

"Daphne Blake?"

There was silence on the other line. "She hasn't worked here for almost 2 years."

"Oh, do you happen to know where she went?"

"No, she just stopped showing up for work and no one's heard anything since." Leslie explained. "I used to be really good friends with her. She just stopped returning calls, her apartment was just abandoned. One day she came in, and the next she just disappeared."

"Oh, wow. Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"The last time you saw her, did she mention anyone by the name of Carter Denton?"

"Carter Denton?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he had met her at a club. Wouldn't leave her alone for weeks."


End file.
